Nail Polish
by Scarlet Amaranth
Summary: Oneshot. Slight KuramaBotan. “Whoa, Minamino! I never knew you fancy nail products!” roared one of my obnoxious classmates...


Kurama's POV

Once again I find my way through the throngs of ogling girls, green-eyed boys (not literally of course, since I'm the only boy in school that has naturally green eyes), and irritatingly doting teachers. I don't usually mind the stares of admiration and jealousy coming from either humans or demons. It does satisfy my naturally vain kitsune soul. However, it can sometimes get annoying, and today is one of those days I wish they'll just go on with their lives without as much as a glance directed at my person. Wishful thinking will do me no good. Days like these I feel like a priced possession that I used to covet during my thieving days.

This is for mother, I tell myself. I may not need human schooling but for her, I'll bear with it. The day she injured herself for my sake… I promised that I will not do anything to cause her hurt. This involves keeping my real identity a secret. I may be a monster, murderer, and a thief, but I'm certainly not an ingrate.

As I stride as discreetly as possible without using any demonic skills towards my destination, a foreboding feeling overcame me. No, it has nothing to do with fighting, school works, girls or whatever human teens experience. It's—

"Whoa, Minamino! I never knew you fancy nail products!" roars one of my obnoxious classmates as I open my locker. I send him a glare that I usually only reserve for fighting, hoping that it will squelch whatever callous remark that might slip through his lips.

He chokes back what he's about to say next but luck isn't on my side today.

"_The_ Great Minamino Shuuichi likes _pink_ nail polish! What would your fan club say when they realize their "god" is a _fag_?" his even more annoying companion adds in a tone that is undoubtedly heard by anyone within a mile radius.

It's as if some divinity is watching us and clicks the pause button from the remote control of the universe. Everybody stops what they are doing and focuses their undivided yet unsolicited attention at me.

I can feel the eyes of every person in the corridor, anticipating my next move.

"I don't think my sexual orientation is any of your or anybody's business." I calmly stated. That is, if icy-venomous tone is still considered calm by human standards. I don't make any further attempt to prove my masculinity to these dolts. Maybe it will prevent the letters, gifts, and indecent proposals I receive daily from girls. On second thought, those things might increase from my male admirers. I am not a homophobe (most demons have no sexual orientation anyway) but I still shudder at the thought. "For the record, I do not 'fancy nail products' a friend was just excited having her first nail polish." I added as an after thought. I then proceed to walk away from the scene.

As if on cue, the people listening go back to their own businesses, but not without voicing their own two cents worth.

"Oh my gosh! I like have the same shade! Isn't that cotton candy pink #004? Shuuichi-kun and I are _sooo_ destined to be together!"

"Dream on Mimi-chan, he's totally mine! Metrosexuals are so hot, ne?"

"Do you think that this "friend" is his girlfriend?"

"Minamino's such a sissy. I seriously don't understand why girls flock to him. Pft."

"Take that back Tsujimoto! Shuuchi-kun's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Didn't you hear the bell? All of you get to your class!" A fuming assistant principal cut off all further gossips.

Sometimes I just can't help but curse my keen hearing. This is going to be a long day. Why didn't I just say no to her?

"_Because you __can't__ it's as simple as that"_

Youko can't keep a comment to himself. He isn't what I can call my "conscience" (it can be considered the other way around actually), but he does point out things that my human side isn't keen to admit or don't notice. He is right though, I _can't_ say no to her.

"_It's not as if you could, either. You and I are one and the same, remember?"_ I receive a grunt for a reply.

I am in another boring class, I try to listen to the lecture but it's no use. Well, I really don't need to since I already know what my sensei teacher is talking about. So I let my mind reminisce yesterday's event.

-

Everybody's favorite Deity of Death is happily humming while riding her oar on the way to Ningenkai. Her luscious blue hair is dancing with the wind, trying to escape the pink ribbon that binds it. Her eyes are sparkling at the prospect of hanging out in the human world without any threats from Makai. "Thank Kami-sama that I finished earlier than expected in delivering the last soul for the day! I only have to find Keiko-chan and help me with my left hand" Botan excitedly exclaims, though no one can really hear her.

When she reaches an empty part of the park, Botan deftly yet gracefully lands off of her oar. As soon as she's on the ground, she suddenly dematerialize her handy-dandy floatation device.

"_Hmm, if I were Keiko-chan, where would I be? It's Sunday so school's out… well I guess that means she's in the restaurant," _she tells herself as she gaits toward Keiko's house/ramen shop.

Walking inside the restaurant, she saw Keiko's father wearing an apron and chef's hat standing behind the counter. When she is within hearing range, she greets him and asks where her friend is.

"Sorry Botan-chan, but she just left about an hour ago. Said she's going to Yusuke's house to help him with his assignments. Do you want to leave a message?" inquires the older man.

Hiding her disappointment, she gives him an adorable grin. "Oh, I see. Without her, Yusuke'd prolly fail all his classes ne, Yakumura-san!" With a chuckle of his own, the chef good-humouredly agrees. "It's okay. Just tell her I dropped by. Thanks and have a nice day" replies the deity with a wave as she exits the restaurant.

Not wanting to disturb the two on their study-date (though Keiko will adamantly refuse to call it that), she decides not to ask for help with some thing as inane as painting her left hand's nails.

It is about four o'clock in the afternoon and a red-haired teen with mesmerizing pools of emerald is walking home after taking his step-brother to his karate lessons. Since the time Shuuichi has seen Kurama take down a couple of robbers, he asked his much idolized step-bother how he learned those 'awesomely cool moves'. Kurama can't just say that fighting is like second nature to him because he is a millennia old kitsune demon living as a human, can he? So without any other choice, he lied and told him he took some self-defense lessons. He then promised the young lad that he will convince their parents to let him take some lessons himself. Shuuichi then readily agreed, which leads to why he is here right now.

Kurama isn't in any hurry to go home just yet. It is a beautiful day and he can hardly relax with all his extracurricular activities, which unlike ordinary teenage boys, include keeping Ningenkai safe from I-shall-open-a-portal-from-Makai-to-kill-all-humans demons. Besides, having a peaceful walk without any giggling girls stalking him is a rarity in itself.

Admiring the serene ambience of the park, he detected a familiar aura nearby. Sniffing the air with his kitsune sense of smell, he confirms that Botan is within the park's vicinity as well. He was about to call her when he spots her shockingly (but natural) azure hair, but upon seeing the somewhat despondent and thoughtful look on her charming countenance, he realizes that it's imprudent to startle the girl. So he walks towards her with discretion only the sly fox posses.

Looking at her two hands, one painted and the other still bearing its natural color, she lets out a sigh. Maybe she'll just have to go back to Reikai today.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a gentle yet unmistakably masculine voice disturbs her when she was about to summon her oar.

Looking up, she immediately notices the fiery red hair of the speaker. "Ku-Kurama?"

"The one and only Botan," replies the kitsune with a warm smile that only his mother and a few close friends have the pleasure of seeing. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't like you visiting us but I hope it's not another mission?"

Botan shakes her head, "Ah, no, I was just here to see Keiko-chan. Besides, you guys rescued about a hundred humans from Makai slave market a couple of days ago, Koenma-sama knows you deserve a much needed break."

"Oh, I assume that you didn't get to meet her. I believe Yusuke mentioned that Keiko-san is 'nagging his ears off about school' and is going to tutor him today" Kurama objectively states, keeping himself from chuckling at the memory of their two friends having their usual 'talk'.

"Yea, she told me something about teaching Yusuke about algebra and biology and all those other subjects nignens teach in their schools but I guess I forgot that it's _this_ Sunday. As you know, time in Ningenkai is different from Reikai, well we don't even think about time except Koenma-sama when there is an emergency, you know how he gets all crazy with deadlines—oops sorry, I'm rambling again aren't I Kurama?" she says with a sheepish smile.

Knowing Botan for some years now, Kurama is used to her occasional bubble-headedness and incessant babbling even at the most critical of times. He finds it kind of amusing, possibly endearing, and dare the greatest thief of three realms say _cute_. "Don't be Botan, it's actually cute" he slipped.

"_Did I just say 'cute'?"_

A little wide-eyed, the deity is profusely blushing and giggling like a school girl. "Did you just say 'cute' Kurama?"

"I guess so, but what's so funny about that? Is it now a crime to compliment the Diety of Death?" he inquires, eyebrow elegantly cocked while trying to hide his embarrassment of saying something only blushing schoolgirls or love-sick fools like their mutual friend: Kuwabara Kazuma.

Much to his horror, Botan's giggles turned into unconstrained laughter. A big sweat drop is quickly forming on the kitsune's red mane. "Sorry Kurama… I can't help it… (laughs) your expression was priceless after you said… (gasps) then you covered it up so quickly. Umm, I don't think… (giggles) you're a schoolgirl just for saying 'cute' you know" Botan explains after fits of laughter. Twinkle of mischievousness and mirth dancing in her rose-colored eyes.

"_Did she just read my thoughts?"_ is Kurama's silent question.

Clawing the air with one hand and smiling her trademark cat-like grin she continues, "nd thanks for the compliment Kurama, that's very sweet of you."

The fox is quite relieved after hearing Botan laugh melodically. He doesn't like seeing her with a frown if he can help it… even if it means embarrassing himself a little. Just a little, mind you, he is still the proud kitsune youkai after all.

"I was wondering why you looked distracted a while ago, if you don't mind my asking. You do know that I'm your friend Botan, right? I will help you in anyway I can" he assures her after a comfortable silence.

At hearing this, Botan's features lightened even more than usual. But after remembering her dilemma, she felt stupid at how her emotions have over-reacted again. She knows how childish it is, especially if she's going to tell it to the waiting Kurama.

Waving her two hands in front of her she replied, "Eeeh, it's really silly Kurama, nothing to worry about!"

"By the looks of your face earlier it seems serious. You can tell me what it is?"

Penetrating pair of emerald pools staring straight at her amethyst ones. She fees that he can read her like an open book. All the secrets that her immortal spirit holds can be deciphered if she looks back into his eyes, but for some reasons she doesn't mind it at all.

The two are drawn by the intensity of each other's glare. "Nail polish," squeaks a childlike voice.

Kurama blinks.

"Eh?"

"Keiko-chan gave me this a couple of days ago and told me that it matches the color of my kimono." She fishes a bottle of light pink nail polish from her sleeve and shows it to him. "Um, I was here to ask her help to paint my nails," she lifts her left hand for emphasis "I had coated the other hand but since I'm left-handed I can't use my right hand to put nail polish on the other one."

Sweat drops are rapidly beading on Kurama's head for the second time since they talked.

"Will you really help me, Kurama? If you're not busy, that is" the girl askes tentatively, eyes conveying a silent plea to the boy.

How can he say no to those hopeful puppy dog eyes? It amazes him how she can make the most believable puppy dog eyes in one minute and then put her famous cat-grin the next.

Mustering all the will he has, he said, "of course I will."

Being a perfectionist, it has taken him almost twenty minutest to glaze Botan's nails with bubble gum pink nail polish. It's almost ridiculous to think that a cunning demon that can slay his opponent in a blink of an eye took that long to finish his 'job'. But the look on her eyes as they survey the kitsune's handiwork was well worth it.

"Thank you so much Kurama! Now it's my turn to return the favor, ne?"

"_What did I just agreed to do?"_

-

Kurama's POV/end of flashback

Finally home, thankfully my family isn't here or they will undoubtedly think that I sway in _that_ direction. With Hiei showing up inside my room once in a while, it'll be a sticky situation indeed.

"Hn, what happened to your nails fox?"

Speaking of the little demon.

"I asked you a question" Hiei deadpanned albeit his face displays a look of genuine curiosity.

Holding back a smirk, I responded, "hi Hiei. Nothing, it's just a very rare ningen disease that makes your whole body pink starting from the fingernails." The poor fellow looks at me with saucer-wide eyes for a second before calming his features once again. "You'll look weird with pink skin," he seriously stated.

I know perfectly well that this is his odd way of showing concern. However it was too much to pass up, I can't help but tease. "Thanks. I suppose you look good in green?" I paused, waiting for a reaction in vain.

"Nothing to worry about Hiei, I was just kidding. I'm not sick either. It's just a paint that human girls like to put in their nails. It's called a _manicure_."

"Hn. Stupid fox." With that, he left through the window with his unmatched speed. Hm, I shouldn't have embarrassed him too soon, now I'll be bored. What to do now? I don't have assignments and my family is still in Shuuichi's school trip. I really have no life outside school, family, and the Reikai Tantei.

A few minutes later, I hear a tap at the window. "Just invite yourself in, no need to knock."

Maybe Hiei is as bored as I am. Wait a minute, since when did he learn a thing about manners and not just barge into my room?

"Oh-Okay! How's it going Kurama? By the way, thanks again for your help yesterday. The other ferry girls were jealous, even George. He said he wants one with glitters! Some spirits are even writing a proposition to Koenma-sama about a having nail polish in the Reikai stores," narrates Botan. Her laughter is filling my room with instant liveliness. She sit herself on my bed, a few feet away from me. I can't help but notice her intoxicating scent too.

For some reason, a fluttering feeling in my stomach forms as I look at my deity. I'm starting to believe that her smile is contagious for I can feel my lips move on their own accord to form a genuine smile. Yep, I'm beginning to act like Kuwabara. "What a pleasant surprise Botan, what brings you here?" I finally manage to say.

Is that a blush that I see tainting her porcelain skin? It is rather hot tonight. "Baka, stop staring at her!" my youkai side growls. Thank kami for my exceptional self-control or I might have banged my head on the wall.

"Well, I met up with Yukina-chan a little while ago and I told her about how Keiko-chan gave me nail polish and how we painted each other's nails. Then I asked her if she wanted some, she said yes. You wouldn't believe at how our sweet little Yukina got all excited! Anyway, she and I went to the mall and look what we've got!" can't believe she finished it all in one breath. I stare at her in awe—again. That is until she brings my attention to the bag that she's holding.

I blinked. Twice. Thrice.

Right in front of me and lying on top of my bed are all kinds of nail polish. More so than the colors of Shuuichi-kun's crayons, paints, and markers combined. Some glittered while others change shades depending on light, I notice.

I look back at Botan's grinning face and somehow I feel that tomorrow my nails will be covered in a different color.

"Oh before we start, Yukina-chan told me to ask if you could hand them to Hiei. She thought he might like it," she says while handing me two bottles—one black and the other crimson.

I grinned back.

The youkai within me is taking in a small comfort in knowing that I'm not the only one who'll be sporting synthetically colored nails.

_fin._

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

**Note: **Thanks to the reviews I got from this fic, it got me to contemplate on writing a sequel (4 years later lol!) But I felt that _Nail Polish_ was so badly written that I was a bit ashamed of it, tbh. So I edited it a bit. Nothing too drastic, but really, I cringe at the typos. Tenses are still a mess, but it's always been my weakness. I didn't want to change too much since I prefer to keep it as it is (my first fic!) Anyway I also changed how they addressed each other. In the original, Botan calls him "Kurama-kun" and Kurama calls her "Botan-san". I realized that it's more intimate without honorifics.

Again, thanks for those who reviewed. I want to write a sequel, but I have to wait for my muse to visit me.


End file.
